memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Sacrifice of Angels (episode)
| date=2374| novelization=...Sacrifice of Angels'' by Diane Carey| episode=6x06| production=530| airdate=3 November 1997| written=Ira Steven Behr & | director= | |}} Sisko and Starfleet engage the Dominion forces to retake Deep Space 9, and may have to make the ultimate sacrifice to secure the safety of the Alpha Quadrant. Kira and the resistance attempt to hinder the Dominion forces on the station. Summary References Characters :Julian Bashir • Broik • Corat Damar • Jadzia Dax • Skrain Dukat • Female Changeling • Elim Garak • Kira Nerys • Leeta • Makla'Gor • Martok, son of Urthog • Morn • M'Pella • Nerot • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Rom • William Ross • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Tora Ziyal • Thorel • Weyoun 5 • Worf, son of Mogh • Damar Prophet • Dukat Prophet • Jake Prophet • Kira Prophet • Odo Prophet • Weyoun Prophet Diego • Gowron, son of M'Rel • Charlie Reynolds Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Bajoran wormhole • Celestial Temple • Deep Space 9/Terok Nor • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Security office • Station commander's office Bajor • Cardassia • Earth • Gamma Quadrant Starships : • ( ) • ( ) • Federation fighter • • • ( ) • Jem'Hadar battle cruiser • Jem'Hadar fighter • ( ) • ( ) • • ( • • ( ) • • ( ) • • ([[federation light cruiser (Intrepid variant)|Federation light cruiser (Intrepid-variant)]] • • Races and cultures :Bajoran • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Lurian • Peliar • Prophets • Trill • Vorta States and Organizations :Bajoran Militia • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Founders • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Great Link Other references :antigraviton • Bajoran religion • Bajoran prophecy • Battle of Britain • bloodwine • cannon • captain • Charge of the Light Brigade • cloaking device • computer core • destroyer • Dominion War • electromagnetic pulse • Emissary of the Prophets • evasive maneuvers • forcefield • guidance thruster • gul • hasperat • hypospray • kanar • Klingon wedding • listening post • major • minefield • neutrino • Operation Return • orb • pagh • phaser • quantum torpedo • raktajino • self-replicating mine • Sisko's baseball • squadron • warp signature Appendices Cast *Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko *Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys *Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax *Michael Dorn as Worf *Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Andrew J. Robinson as Garak *Marc Alaimo as Dukat *Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun *J.G. Hertzler as Martok *Salome Jens as the Female Changeling *Aron Eisenberg as Nog *Max Grodénchik as Rom *Chase Masterson as Leeta Images uSS Majestic battle.jpg| in battle starbase 375.jpg|Starbase 375 External links * * Connections Related stories *Unity (novel)Unity]] * : The 2,800 warships the Prophets made vanish reappear in the year 2409. External link * Category:DS9 episodes category:dS9 season 6